


Be my last hope.

by KuzuryuuPopcorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Death, Fluff, Gore, Horror, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, cute kisses uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzuryuuPopcorn/pseuds/KuzuryuuPopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my life I’ve been so lonely<br/>All in the name of being holy<br/>Still, you’d like to think you know me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my last hope.

"Hinata-kun..." Were all of the words Komaeda could bearth out at the moment. He was bleeding out of his mouth, and he was used to it though. The blood rushing out of his mouth after the numerous kicks were landed to his sides. "Hinata-kun, I'm..." Komaeda gasped. He could not finish his sentence and tears started to fall from his eyes. He was crying...but why would this happen to him? He had all the luck, but he was losing it slowly. And his hope. He was also losing that. for he was losing his life, after being beaten and kicked and hit by the guys.  
"Komaeda, shut...u-up..." Hinata felt the tears of his own tearing up his eyes. Why did Komaeda had to get himself beaten yet again? He had surprising luck, but yet had no luck in social situations. All Hinata had heard was that Komaeda went on another one of his hope rants about hope. "Komaeda, answer me. W...What were you doing...You can do this Komaeda-chan. Have hope again....b-believe in it....." Hinata started crying a bit. Oh Komaeda, the stalker-ish and annoying "friend" he used to know was know getting beaten day after day, only to have Hinata come to his side. Komaeda remembers the times when he was kicked in his head, and had his face stepped on by dirty shoes that have walked on dirt. Hinata Hajime would come and grab the beaters' shirts and punch them in the face, getting Komaeda to Mikan one waty or another...  
"Okay...hinata-kun......I will do this...f-f-fo.r.....you..." Komaeda was running out of words. He could barely speak as the light in his eyes and the breath in his nbody slowly fading away... "It was...O-Oowada-kun.....He came to my...h-house.....and he was with Kuzuryuu-chan....he was riding...the...OH MY GOD..." Komaeda yelled. He always had a fear of motorcycles, Cyclophobia, since he was a child. All of the nights lonely and alone and lonely because his parents were dead. The motorcycle gangs would drive around his empty house, but not too empty because of the stuff and Komaeda in it. He would be a afraid little boy hiding under the covers in his dirty and dark room at night, listening to them vroom. He never knew what they were. Just the scary noises he had thought were monsters.  
"H-he came on...the ..... the motorcycle...." Komaeda was whimpering, barely whimpering, and bleeding a bit more every word. Hinata runned his fingers through Komaeda's messy, ivory mane. "And I...I never...p-paid attention to it. I...just ignored the fact he was riding it....with Kuzuryuu-sama behind h-h-h....him.....and then they invited me.....somewhere...." Komaeda was full blown crying, but wasn't making any noise because the noises he made were quiet talking through the bleeing. "Hinata-kun....they invited me here....they wanted to play card games with me...o-on his, his motorcycle at a remote place...oh hinata-kun...." Komaeda was stuttering, whimpering, crying, and crying harder each time. But tey were all quiet. Hinata held the child in his arms, not crying as much. 

"And then..?" Hinata asked him after some silence. 

"He...invted me to a place...so I went on his motorcycle with him a-and...Kuzuryuu-desu....and we rode here, b-b-but I was so afraid of the n-noises...Kuzuryuu saw me, my face whiter than the white that i-is already painted on my f-f-f....face....but he called me bad n-names, a bad boy....his....and I-I just let it pass..." Komaeda said, blood dripping from his mouth yet again and his other body parts, permanent scars and bruises on his back and other limbs. Hinats slowly holds him, closer each time he trembled and cringed.   
"Komaeda-chan, you can tell m-me....anything...." Hinata started to stutter because of poor, sweet Komaeda, the optimistic dork he had always snarked at, now dying in his arms. He knew Mikan wouldn't be able to heal this wound...Or the permanent wounds left on Komaeda's insane soul because of cyclophobia. 

"S-so they took me here....but O-oowada NEVER EVER breaks h-h-h-h-is promises....and so he took out the cards...they w-were very strange and odd loking...." Komaeda quivered and quavered. Trivered and travered. "S-so he took them out...and Kuzuryuu k-kind of tried to b-b-be nice...it was fun...b-but then.."  
Komaeda cried. Yu-Gi-Oh...Hinata thought. It must have been Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh no.......why would they break Komaeda down with the motorcycles and card games? Who would do such a thing to a young pale shoita!?

Komaeda couldn't end his sentence. He was tearstained and bloody, bruised and beaten. Hinata could only expect it was Oowada and Kuzuryuu who beat him, but he could never be too sure. Suddenly, Komaeda went limp. This was the end. 

Hinata kissed Komaeda...becaudse the mouth of blood was losing hope, and finally it was gone. 

Love is as brief as a candle in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> yu-gi-oh no


End file.
